Substantial effort and attention continue toward the development of newer and more sustainable energy supplies. The conservation of energy by increased energy efficiency remains crucial to the world's energy future. According to an October 2010 report from the U.S. Department of Energy, heating and cooling account for 56% of the energy use in a typical U.S. home, making it the largest energy expense for most homes. Along with improvements in the physical plant associated with home heating and cooling (e.g., improved insulation, higher efficiency furnaces), substantial increases in energy efficiency can be achieved by better control and regulation of home heating and cooling equipment. One particular energy inefficient operation involves what is commonly known as “overshooting” and “undershooting” in which, for overshooting, an ambient temperature continues to rise above a setpoint temperature even though the heating operation has been discontinued, while for undershooting, the ambient temperature continues to fall below the setpoint temperature even after the heating operation has been resumed. This problem is particularly evident in radiant heating systems and often results in less than ideal comfort conditions. The overshoot and undershoot are often due to a thermal inertia of a heated enclosure or the amount of mass that is heated. Conventional control systems are limited in their effectiveness in avoiding undesirable overshooting and undershooting effects.
As discussed in the technical publication No. 50-8433, entitled “Power Stealing Thermostats” from Honeywell (1997), early thermostats used a bimetallic strip to sense temperature and respond to temperature changes in the room. The movement of the bimetallic strip was used to directly open and close an electrical circuit. Power was delivered to an electromechanical actuator, usually relay or contactor in the HVAC equipment whenever the contact was closed to provide heating and/or cooling to the controlled space. Since these thermostats did not require electrical power to operate, the wiring connections were very simple. Only one wire connected to the transformer and another wire connected to the load. Typically, a 24 VAC power supply transformer, the thermostat, and 24 VAC HVAC equipment relay were all connected in a loop with each device having only two required external connections.
When electronics began to be used in thermostats, the fact that the thermostat was not directly wired to both sides of the transformer for its power source created a problem. This meant that the thermostat had to be hardwired directly from the system transformer. Direct hardwiring a common “C” wire from the transformer to the electronic thermostat may be very difficult and costly.
Because many households do not have a direct wire from the system transformer (such as a “C” wire), some thermostats have been designed to derive power from the transformer through the equipment load. The methods for powering an electronic thermostat from the transformer with a single direct wire connection to the transformer are called “power stealing” or “power sharing” methods. The thermostat “steals,” “shares,” or “harvests” its power during the “OFF” periods of the heating or cooling system by allowing a small amount of current to flow through it into the load coil below the load coil's response threshold (even at maximum transformer output voltage). During the “ON” periods of the heating or cooling system the thermostat draws power by allowing a small voltage drop across itself. Ideally, the voltage drop will not cause the load coil to dropout below its response threshold (even at minimum transformer output voltage). Examples of thermostats with power stealing capability include the Honeywell T8600, Honeywell T8400C, and the Emerson Model 1F97-0671. However, these systems do not have power storage means and therefore must always rely on power stealing.
Additionally, microprocessor controlled “intelligent” thermostats may have more advanced environmental control capabilities that can save energy while also keeping occupants comfortable. To do this, these thermostats require more information from the occupants as well as the environments where the thermostats are located. These thermostats may also be capable of connection to computer networks, including both local area networks (or other “private” networks) and wide area networks such as the Internet (or other “public” networks), in order to obtain current and forecasted outside weather data, cooperate in so-called demand-response programs (e.g., automatic conformance with power alerts that may be issued by utility companies during periods of extreme weather), enable users to have remote access and/or control thereof through their network-connected device (e.g., smartphone, tablet computer, PC-based web browser), and other advanced functionalities that may require network connectivity.
Issues arise in relation to providing microprocessor-controlled thermostats using high-powered user interfaces, one or more such issues being at least partially resolved by one or more of the embodiments described herein below. On the one hand, it is desirable to provide a thermostat having advanced functionalities such as those associated with relatively powerful microprocessors and reliable wireless communications chips. On the other hand, it is desirable to provide a thermostat that is compatible and adaptable for installation in a wide variety of homes, including a substantial percentage of homes that are not equipped with the “C” wire discussed above. It is still further desirable to provide such a thermostat that accommodates easy do-it-yourself installation such that the expense and inconvenience of arranging for an HVAC technician to visit the premises to install the thermostat can be avoided for a large number of users. It is still further desirable to provide a thermostat having such processing power, wireless communications capabilities, visually pleasing display qualities, and other advanced functionalities, while also being a thermostat that, in addition to not requiring a “C” wire, likewise does not need to be plugged into a household line current or a so-called “power brick,” which can be inconvenient for the particular location of the thermostat as well as unsightly. Therefore, improvements are needed in the art.
Important issues arise, moreover, at the interface between (i) energy-saving technologies that might be achievable using known sensing and processing methods, and (ii) the actual widespread user adoption of devices that implement such energy-saving technologies and the integration of those devices into their daily routines and environment. It has been found especially important that the contact between a user and an energy-saving device, which for the case of a thermostat would include both (i) the quality and enjoyability of the user experience when interfacing with the thermostat, as well as (ii) the physical comfort provided by the way in which the ambient temperature is controlled by the thermostat, constitute a particularly pleasant experience, or else the user can quickly “turn off” or “tune out” to the device and its energy-saving advantages, such as by de-activating the advanced features (for example, setting their thermostat to a “temporary” manual-override mode on a permanent basis) or even taking it back to the seller and replacing it with their old device or a “less complicated” device. One or more issues arises in the context of providing an intelligent, multi-sensing, network-connected, energy-saving device, including a device that intelligently controls radiant heating systems, that provides a pleasant user overall user experience including effective and appropriate control of ambient temperature. Other issues arise as would be apparent to a person skilled in the art in view of the present teachings.